10 Drabbles Soul Eater
by Death2Deadlines
Summary: Put your ipod on shuffle and write a drabble for each song. Soul/Maka. Rated T to be safe.


I got this idea from another person on fanfiction, and I forgot who that person was… so yea:

1.) Put ipod/mp3 player on shuffle

2.) For the 1st 10 songs, write some short drabble thingy on the topic you picked and the time limit is the length of the song (about the time limit part… tee hee… well, a couple seconds *cough* hours *cough* can't hurt right? ;D)

And the topic I pick was Soul/Maka from Soul Eater.

Slight spoilers, but still read it okay? OwO

Reviews pleeeaaasssee *puppy dog eyes*

Oh, by the way, if you say it's stupid, please tell me why ^^

***

1.) How does it Feel? By Avril Lavigne

"Maka?" Soul shook the snoring lump hiding under the covers.

"Mmm… Soul? What izzit?" she kicked the covers off so the upper half of her face was visible, "Izz morning?"

The white haired boy shook his head. Maka responded with a couple of blinks and a little tilt of her head.

"It's time to go," he looked down at his feet and his voice sounded grim.

The girl lying in her bed, suddenly was overcome with a mixture of fear, confusion, regret, grief, and all these other negative emotions. She felt as if something swelling up inside her and sending a draft through her body. The feelings of the white haired boy were channeling into her as her eyes continued to widen at scene unfurling around her. Her surroundings faded to black and white, and the white haired boy started to fade into the shadows.

"The contract is up…" Soul's voice for once, sounded frightened, not the type where you've seen something shocking and unexpected, but the type when something you know has been looming over you for as long as you could remember has finally decided to do exactly what you've feared for all this time.

"S-soul?" Maka managed to squeak out. The shadow looming over Soul grew and hung over Soul like a canopy of spider webs.

"Run," the canopy grinned as Soul was at least trying to save his partner from the impending shadows, "RUN!"

But Maka couldn't move. What's going on? Every sense in her body was telling her that she had to run, get away from the shadows, but she didn't budge. Perhaps out of fear? The only emotion she was able to recognize though, was the heart wrenching pain of Soul leaving. But was he leaving? She didn't know. But something was happening. She had to do something about it.

2.) Shut up by Simple Plan

It was around 3:00 AM, and everyone was fast asleep. Scratch that. Everyone should be asleep. Should. But thanks to a little technical difficulty, nobody was asleep. A voice echoed throughout the whole town, talking of horse carriages, furry socks, the 12th century, and pomegranate seeds. The voice made a broken violin sound like a church choir. An old tractor like the latest hybrid model. The devil like the angel.

Maka turned over and faced her partner who had an equally as pissed off face as she did.

"It's your turn," she moaned, making a desperate attempt to cover her ears with a pillow.

Soul scowled and sat up. He got out of their bed, opened the window, and stuck his head out. Other heads could be seen sticking out of their windows. Tsubaki. Death the Kid. Kilik. Oxford. Dr. Stein. So it was their turn too. They each gave an exhausted nod of greeting and, as if it was a perfectly timed well rehearsed play they all took a deep breath…

"SHUT UP!"

3.) He said She said by Ashley Tisdale

A young teen was walking down the road and the sun up and laughing in the sky. Guys were whistling as she passed by, but none of them noticed the young girl that was walking next to the teen.

"As expected of Tsubaki…" the girl in pigtails sighed, "All the guys are staring at you… what's the point of trying to find a boyfriend for me? Even if I do, he'll probably just dump me and ask you out…"

"M-maka… I'm sure we'll find someone for you…" The tall girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail tried to encourage her down-heartened friend.

As Tsubaki was trying to point out all of the good points that Maka had, a white haired teen, about the same age as they were, walked up to them.

"Why, hello there," the guy gave a crooked smile, obviously directed towards Tsubaki, "May I ask your name?"

He was about the same height as Tsubaki and the air around him was aristocratic. Other males inched away as other females were being drawn in like a magnet with iron.

"Uhmm… Ts-tsubaki," the tall female stammered, "Uh, this is my friend, Maka." Tsubaki pushed Maka in front of her and Maka screeched to a stop, almost crashing into the tall male.

The male looked down and raised and eyebrow, "Nice to meet you," he greeted, uninterested, and faced back to Tsubaki, but before he could say a word, another boy, younger, and shorter, but looking just like a mini-me of the white haired male, came running through the crowd and stopped in front of the little group, panting.

"Wes! What the hell are you doing? Leaving me behind like that…" the boy tried to catch his breath, "Jeez…"

"Uhmm…" Tsubaki spoke, "May I ask who you two are?"

"Ah! My apologies, I am Wes Evans, and this is my younger brother, Soul Eater Evans," Wes greeted in a very gentlemen like fashion. Maka looked curiously at the miniature figure of Wes. He seemed to be covered by his elder brother's shadow, not being noticed by anyone. She could relate.

After just a couple moments of conversation, it somehow ended up with Wes asking to have a date with Tsubaki, and due to her overflowing politeness, she said yes out of courtesy.

The other two figures covered in the shadows sighed, remembering seeing this scene once too many times.

The other two elder teens noticed the gloomy atmosphere hanging over the other two, faced each other, exchanged a look, and both nodded.

"Oi, Soul," Wes's voice changed from aristocratic to quite normal, "How about you two double-date with us?"

"EH?!" the younger two shouted in unison, Tsubaki trying to calm them down.

"Are you kidding me?" Maka gaped at the quite serious Wes.

"Cmon Maka, it's a good opportunity…" Tsubaki tried to convince the girl that was shaking her head rapidly, Wes doing the same to the equally rebellious boy.

After a long while of convincing, they finally managed to get them to agree, or as the younger two put it, "tag along."

Maka sighed. Things sure turned out as planned.

NOT.

4.) Stranded by Plumb

Maka closed her book and sighed. Another book finished. Unprecedented amounts more to go. She stared at the pile of books she had to read over summer break. Maybe this schedule she planned out wasn't going to work out as she wanted to. It was the same as every other reading plan she made, so why wasn't it working out this time? She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 2:55 AM. She flopped backwards and landed with a small "umph" on her bed. She felt so tired, but she couldn't sleep. Oh how much she wanted to sleep. She sighed once more and walked to the kitchen in a slightly hunched form, similar to her partner's. She was planning to get a glass of water, only surprised to see her partner standing in there. What was he doing up so late?

"Soul?" Maka poked her head in curiously, startling Soul just a bit.

"Maka?" Soul squinted at the figure in the hallway, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same," Maka replied and blinked a couple of times at the sudden light.

"Couldn't sleep…" Soul yawned slightly.

"Same here," Maka replied. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. The two just stood there for a while, reminiscing. It's been years since they've been partners. They remembered the days they were fighting villains as if they were some superhero duo. Which they probably were considered as by society now. The Defeaters of Arachne. The Saviors of Shibusen. More and more names just came pouring in. But they felt no glory. They're generation was over. And all that was left was an endless cycle of sleepy nights and a constant sense of déjà vu.

Maka turned around in a robotic motion, and went back to her room, forgetting to get a glass of water.

5.) Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin

Everything was dyed red. Ruby red. Crimson red. Rose red. Blood red. All these different shades being weaved into one magnificent canvas. The painting started to form, and what was seen was two figures. All red. Slumped against the wall. Lying on the ground. His gleaming white hair was now matted and dripping. In what? Blood. As was his partner. Lying sprawled on the ground. Blood. It was everywhere. The once white haired weapon made one last effort and touched his hand to hers, and his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes to see he was in a black and red tiled room. How many times he had been in this room before. He knew this would be his last. Once again he was dressed in a black and white striped suit and sitting in an old armchair. The room was starting to form cracks and bits of grit were falling from the ceiling.

A girl with two pigtails dressed in a black dress and high heels, walked into room, smiling. The boy in the arm chair grinned back. He held out his hand and she took his, and the record player burst to life with a dark jazz. They just danced. Danced. And forgot about everything. The room started to rumble and bits of grit falling from the ceiling turned to pebbles. They just grinned and continued to dance, the low tune still playing. The pebbles turned to stones, and the stones to boulders. It was as if the sky was falling and crushing everything in its path, except the two still dancing in the middle of the red and black room. Everything was breaking away and falling, until all that was left was a small chunk of red and black tiled floor to stand on. They continued to dance, and the record player floated in the void right next to them, still playing the music.

The boy, still grinning, leaned toward her face, and placed his lips on hers. The music stopped. The girl closed her eyes acceptingly at the gesture. The last bit of tiled floor faded. And the two kissing figures faded along with it.

6.) Linger by The Cranberries

Her face. She was crying. It was obvious it was his fault.

The white haired figure slapped his forehead. It was his fault. They both knew it. So why wasn't he going back and apologizing?

"Cuz' it's too late…" he murmured to himself.

He was sitting at a local bar, failing to see that two rather good looking ladies were checking him out. He didn't care. His surroundings were nothing but a blur to him.

So what if it's too late? The little voice echoed in his head. It sounded a lot like Tsubaki.

"It's not cool to go back like that," he recited his number one principle once again.

So being "cool" is more important than her? The voice was starting to turn sarcastic. Quite like Death the Kid. Soul didn't reply. The little voice sighed. Fine. Stick to your "cool" principle for the rest of your damn life, and let's see how you turn out. The voice was now snobbish and seemed to be looking down on him. A little like a more mature version of Black Star.

There were no more voices. He covered his face with his hand.

"Goddamn it all," he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the bar, shoving the two ladies out of his way. He ran all the way back home. Back to Maka.

7.) Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Maka sat in front of his bed. His eternal bed. He lied there, as if he were just asleep. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as Tsubaki put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Everyone's faces were grim, looking down at the floor. Even the ever so cheery father of Maka was bowing his face respectfully at the sleeping white haired figure. Who wouldn't to someone who just saved their daughter? At their life's expense.

They all, one by one, went up to the podium and just spoke. Maka couldn't hear them though. She just stared at the sleeping figure. There were so many things that would have to be attended to. Who would be her new partner? How was she going to pay for the apartment rent by herself? There were so many problems coming up, when only one person went away. But she didn't care. Right now, she was going through what she could've done. What she could've done to prevent his death.

"Maka," Tsubaki's voice interrupted her thoughts, "It's your turn to speak."

Maka nodded and wiped her tears. She walked up to the podium. There was a long pause.

"He…he was a complete idiot…" she started, "And he didn't know the first thing about respect. He never cleaned his room. His cooking skills sucked. He always made a mess when Black Star and Kid came over. And he was always making rude comments, and, and…" she trailed off and everything was silent for a moment. She took a deep breath and continued, "And he was the best partner anyone could have! And I loved him!" And tears started to roll down her face, "So, so… LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" she yelled as loud as she could, and everyone cheered. People threw off their dark coats and tables of food and wine were being wheeled in. After all, he did say he didn't want some boring funeral procession when he died. Maka, once more, wiped her tears, and glanced at the sleeping figure. She could've sweared she saw a sharp toothed grin flash on his face.

8.) Right Now by SR-71

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

Those words kept repeating in Soul's head over and over again. He felt like steam was coming out of his ears.

"God, Maka… that freaking idiot…" he flopped down on the couch and sighed, "God… I swear, any other partner would be better than her…"

He closed his eyes and turned to his side, hands behind his head. It was just a pomegranate. How would he know that she was saving it for dinner? Does it even matter? And who eats POMEGRANATES for dinner? He was going through a list of reasons why he was right and she was wrong, until someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Soul?" a girl's voice was heard. He turned around, to see Maka in an old uniform.

"Whaddaya want?" he scowled. Then suddenly she ripped her face off to reveal some other lady.

"Huh?" he sat up suddenly. He was in an old orange faded jumpsuit, "What the hell?!" Then the girl slapped him.

"We will not tolerate of that language in here, Soul Eater Evans!" The lady grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw across the room, "Now get to work!"

Soul landed in a giant pile of coal and blinked a few times. Where was he? His brain clicked and went into motion. Around him were all the people of Shibusen dressed in orange jumpsuits, digging out the coal and transporting it to a building, covered in smoke.

"I said, GET TO WORK!" the lady kicked him in the back and he hopped forward.

"Che, at least this isn't as bad as getting hit on the head with a freaking dictionary," Soul mumbled to himself. Then suddenly a sharp pain went through his skull.

"OW!" Soul covered his head and looked up. There was Tsubaki with a large iron mallet in her hand.

"Oh, believe me, the consequences for half- assed work here is much more than a book on your head," she gave a devilish grin, which was waaaaaay out of character for her.

Soul looked up at her in disbelief, about to retort something back, but the large mallet looming over him kept his mouth shut.

"Now get back to work!" she snapped.

"Y-yes ma'am!" and he scurried and continued shoveling. A couple minutes later, another man came up to him.

"Hey! You there! You're not shoveling symmetrically enough!" he snapped at Soul.

"Kid?" Soul had a hint of hope in his voice, that he could get out of this hell hole, but it was almost immediately shattered.

"Who are you calling kid? It's master to you!" he ordered, "Now shovel more symmetrically, or no dinner for everyone!"

Other people digging shot Soul a glare and he gave a desperate attempt to shovel more "symmetrically." When it was finally dinner time, Soul gave a sigh and dug in.

"Hey you!" a loud voice echoed throughout the room, "No one eats before the man that will surpass God!"

Soul moaned. Now I wonder who this could be? For the dense ones out there yelling, "It's obviously Black Star!" It's called sarcasm.

"Uh, yeah… sorry…" Soul replied absent-mindedly.

"Apology accepted!" Black Star gave a grin, then sudden gave a really pissed off expression, "NOT! Take him to the dungeon!"

A sea of orange jumpsuits sat up from the benches and their heads were all facing the ground. Then suddenly they looked up with huge bloodthirsty grins on their faces.

"Yeeesssss maaaaasssttteeeerrrr…" they all replied in a monotonous unison.

"You know what? I'm goddamn sick of this! You guys can all go to hell!" Soul turned himself into his scythe form, "Let's go Maka!"

The one problem was, Maka wasn't there. "Maka?" Soul fell to the floor with a large clatter.

"Soooorrrrryyyyy… noooo maaakkkaaaa heeeereeee," the orange jumpsuits replied.

"Maka? Maka! MAKA?!" Soul screamed, and the jumpsuits leaped towards him.

He shut his eyes, and when he opened them, he was laying on the couch. He saw that Maka was standing there, looking at him with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Soul? What's wrong? You've been calling my name all this ti— " before she could finish, Soul hugged her at her waist, leaning off the edge of the couch.

"Maka! Oh thank God thank God thank Dog thank Vishnu thank Allah thank Buddha…" and Soul started mumbling all these prayers, "I swear I will never eat another pomegranate in my life…"

9.) First Date by Blink 182

"Maaaakaaaa…" Soul was leaning backwards in a chair at the dining table, "You ready yet?"

"Hold on, almost done…" Maka's voice could be heard from her room.

Soul sighed and continued rocking back and forth in the old wooden chair.

"Okay! I'm done!" Maka came out of her room to reveal herself in a t-shirt and jeans. He hair was up into a single pony tail there was a long sleeve shirt under her t-shirt.

"It took you that long to change into that?" Soul muttered.

"MAKA— " just when about Maka was going to crush Soul's skull with another one of her classic hardcover books, she stopped herself.

"Today's special, so you better feel lucky," she mumbled and put her book back away. Soul gave a relieved sigh and stood back up from his anti-Maka Chop defense position.

"So… let's go now?" Soul glanced towards Maka.

"Yup!" Maka gave a large grin. Soul replied with a smirk, took her hand, and they went out the door.

After a couple of moments, a group of grinning figures popped up from behind the couch.

"Teeheehee… now now, don't think that you two can get away without telling us about your first date…" a little glint sparkled in their eyes and the click-click of a camera was heard.

My friends, this is how misunderstandings get out of hand.

10.) Falling Inside the Black by Skillet

"Soul? Are you alright?" Maka asked, guarding herself from another attack.

"You shyould worry mowe abwout yourshewf deawy," the enemy figure grinned back at the technician. Another clash was barely guarded.

"Soul, this is no good," Maka protested, "I can't see a thing!"

The dark abyss was literally pitch black, and she couldn't see the enemy. But it could see her. That was not good.

"Soul, what do we do?" Maka guarded once more and another clang of clashing metal was heard, "Soul!"

The weapon didn't reply.

"SOUL!" Maka shook the weapon.

"Maka," his voice was low and surprisingly calm, "Listen."

Maka did as told.

"When this is over, run as fast as you can to the light, okay?" Soul's voice turned to a lower tone than usual, which is pretty low.

"Huh?" Maka cocked her head.

"Here we go…" Soul mumbled. Suddenly, a sash with the three eyes of the kishin covered Soul's eyes and he was tied down to a chair. He started cackling maniacally.

"Soul?" Maka stopped dodging the blows for a moment, and a the enemy lightly grazed her cheek.

"HURRY!" he screamed. Maka felt power surging through her, and her eyesight sharpened. She was able to make out the silhouette of the enemy.

"Soul? What's going on, I can see no—" she was cut off.

"Just hurry up…" Soul's voice was now weak and moaning. Maka sensed the strands of insanity starting to swallow up Soul.

She charged to the figure and cut it down swiftly. She was surprised at the sudden increase in speed and power.

"Soul! I did it! Now—" Before she could finish, the darkness of the abyss started to return.

"Hurry! The light!" Soul yelled frantically, "HURRY!"

His voice was now panicky. Maka did as ordered and ran towards the light, in a race with the darkness where the stakes are only known by Soul. At the final stretch, Maka managed to slip back into the sunlight in the nick of time.

"Okay now Soul, you have a lot of explaining to do—" Maka stretched her arms and turned around to see no one behind her.

"Soul?" she looked around. No Soul. Behind a tree. No Soul. Under a bush. No Soul. Back at Shibusen.

"Guys, have you seen Soul?" Maka stopped Black Star and Tsubaki as they were walking down the street.

"Soul? Who the hell is that?"

***

A/N: Okay, I have A LOT of things to say…

For my song thingy #1: no idea where the idea came from, I watched princess tutu, and that scene with the shadows, REALLY influenced that part.

For my song thingy #2: I'm pretty sure everyone knows who, or what, that certain thing making a lot of noise is.

For my song thingy #3: Do NOT know why Tsubaki, and if you don't know who Wes is, if you read later in the manga you'll find out.

For my song thingy #4: I just sort of thought what would it be like after everyone becomes old and kinda *cough* completely *cough* useless…

For my song thingy #5: What I find interesting is that the song is dark blue when the color I describe the most is red.

For my song thingy #6: Uhh… don't really know where that one came from… I guess I just wanted to imagine Soul at a bar o.o

For my song thingy #7: My classmate told me about some Irish thing where at funerals they celebrate the dead person's life by throwing a party, so I was like why not!

For my song thingy #8: Just watched Alice in Wonderland again, afterwards listening to Maxwell's Silver Hammer by the Beatles… not a very good mix…

For my song thingy #9: Well… the name of the song is self explanatory…

For my song thingy #10: This is the one I'm the least proud of… ahaha…

OVERALL: I think I write more author notes and stuff than the actual story… sooooo… review? I'll give you a cookie :D.


End file.
